Phase II chemotherapy trials will be employed as treatment for advanced and measurable transitional cell cancer of the bladder and renal pelvis. These programs will be conducted in cooperation with three other participating institutions in a combined effort to identify effective antitumor agents against this particular histologic cell type and these tumor specific sites. All patients entering the study will have pretreatment evaluation with the identification of clearly measurable disease to serve as a parameter of response to the study agents employed. All patients entered from this institution will be initially randomized between the common institution study agent to be employed, Adriamycin, and VP-16 or Galactitol. All three drugs will be administered according to the dosage schedules identified in the protocol and all patients will be re-evaluated at the specific periods of time after treatment to determine response. Repeat courses of therapy will be provided for determination of response and when progression is identified, randomized crossover treatment to one of the two remaining treatment arms will be employed as possible. Tumor response, duration of disease regression, and survival time as related to therapy will be recorded and analyzed. All data will be recorded, submitted and analyzed in cooperation with the other participating institutions of the National Bladder Cancer Project.